The Practice: The New Lawyer
by Lysa K
Summary: A new lawyer joins the firm. Will she make trouble?
1. Default Chapter

From: "kwhateverr2001"   
Date: Sun Dec 23, 2001 11:12 am  
Subject: The new lawyer...part 1  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the routine. I don't own....blah, blah,   
blah.  
  
This story takes place before Bobby and Lindsey are married, but   
they are engaged. Jimmy is still seeing Judge Kittleson on and off.  
  
The lawyers of Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt were just finishing   
a routine staff meeting. They began to pack up their papers. Bobby   
looked at them sheepishly and said, "Hey, you guys. One more thing   
before you leave. I have a small matter to discuss with you."  
They all looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and   
seemed nervous.  
"Listen, we are doing really well now. We've been busy, money is   
coming in... and I want to add another partner.  
"What?!" Lindey gasped.  
"Are you kidding?" asked Ellinor.  
"Look, I happen to know for a fact that almost every firm in town   
and the DA's office is trying to get her right now. She's the BEST!"  
Jimmy spoke. He didn't like the idea either. "Well, who is it?"  
"Well," Bobby seemed embarrased to say. "Its my sister, Marina....   
But listen! Before you say no, just think about it. She's one of   
the most sought after lawyers in the country right now. She's a   
prodigy. She was able to finish her last 2 years of college while   
simultaneoulsy starting law school, so she actually finished in 5   
years instead of 8. She made her first million the second year she   
was practicing. She'll bring in all her own clients AND ahe travels   
a lot. She'll hardly ever be here, but we'll profit. Come on.   
What do you say?"  
"Well," said Elinor, considering it. "Can we at least interview her   
first?  
Bobby nodded. "Sure. You can all ask her questions if you like."  
This seemed to settle it..at least temporarily. If they didn't   
like her, they didn't have to hire her.... they thought. Jimmy   
approached Bobby as everyone left the conference room. "I haven't   
seen Marina in years! How is she?"  
Bobby smiled. "She's doing great! I am so proud of her! Jimmy, it   
would really be a coups if we could get her. We'd be lucky! I'd   
want her here even if she wasn't my sister...she's that good."  
"I can't wait to see her again." Jimmy replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................. 


	2. Chapter 2 Bobby's Sister

Chapter 2 Bobby's sister  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters, except Marina Donnell. They belong to DEK.  
  
  
Bobby paced nervously back and forth in the conference room as he waited anxiously for his sister to arrive. "BOBBY!!" Eugene shouted, finally exasperated, "Would you sit down? You're making us all nervous." Bobby sat at the end of the table. "I'm sorry, you guys. I know I'm acting a bit uptight, but I haven't seen her in over a year. And she's accomplished so much in that time." "All I really remember about her is that she looks exactly like Bobby and she's very intense," said Jimmy. "She is, isn't she?" Bobby chuckled. "She's always been like that. Well, since our mom died anyway." He became thoughtful as he remembered his younger sister and how focussed she had become. he wondered if he was as bad in his perfectionism as she was in hers. He was jolted back to reality when someone from behind hugged him around his neck. "Hey, mister. What does a girl have to do to find a lawyer in Boston, anyway?" She laughed as he quickly stood up and embraced her. "Marina! Let me look at you!" He held her at arms length. She was so beautiful. "You look allright for an old lady. Success must agree with you." "Too bad I can't say the same for you!" she quipped back, loving every second. She was tall and willowy and did indeed look exactly like Bobby. Her dark hair hung in thick waves past her shoulder blades. But her most arresting, intriguing feature was her eyes. They were emerald green, clear and deep, with almost a crocodilian quality. They gave her an intimidating intensity that worked well for her in the courtroom. She had been known to make opposing witnesses completely forget or change their testimony mid-trial just by removing her glasses and holding direct eye contact. She oozed confidence and charisma that was immediately felt by everyone in the room. Bobby hugged her again. "It is so good to see you! Let me introduce you. these are our attorneys, Eugene Young, Rebecca Washington, Lindsey Dole, Elinor Frutt...." She shook hands with each in turn and sized each one up. "And do you remember Jimmy?" "Of course I remember Jimmy!!" She made her way to him and gave him a quick hug. "How are you?" "I'm good." He said. "You look great. But I guess you get tired of hearing that!" "No woman ever gets tired of hearing that!" She laughed and looked around the room. She had an amazingly accurate perception about people, and she was sensing some unpleasant feelings toward her coming from across the table. She would need some more time to pinpoint the source. "Well, we should get to business. I need to be in court this afternoon," said Elinor, firmly but pleasantly. "Of course," said Marina, now all business. Everyone sat down and she passed a folder to each person. "This is my win- lose record for the last 3 years. With each is listed settlement agreements and amount, along with personal profit, and the amount that went to the firm. You'll see that the numbers are substantial and speak for themself." "Win-lose record?" mused Eugene. "There are no losses." Rebecca looked through the papers. "Marina, these numbers are staggering. How can you maintain this kind of success?" "Miss Washington, when a client hires me, he also hires my name and my reputation. I get so many settlements because opposing counsel do not want to face me in court and they urge their clients to settle. It has taken me years to get here, but I am now at the place where I have a lot of freedom in the cases I take. I do everything in my power to win and I get good results. I have to admit, I am something of a workaholic. I work up to 20 hours a day, 7 days a week. I rarely sleep, I eat on the run except for business dinners, and I have absolutely no social life. I use what I have and I do what I have to do to win. Thats how I maintain success." "You sound like your brother," said Lindsey, dryly. That was it, thought Marina. Thats where the negativity was coming from. Bobby was marrying this? Marina laughed a carefree laugh and said, "Yes, work is in our blood. We can't help ourselves." The rest of the firm looked through the booklet Marina had given them. Elinor spoke, "Marina, what do you expect from us as a firm?" "Well, I guess all I expect is support, and occasional second chair, and a desk! I spend 2 to 3 weeks a month traveling nationally and internationally to see clients and i guess I need a place to park while I am here. In return, you will all profit from what I bring in and you will all have potentially new clients." Eugene nodded. "What about a partnership?" "At this time I am not interested in becoming a partner. Having a name on the door doesn't make me a better lawyer, just one hungry for recognition." Lindsey blushed and looked down as Marina continued, " I get enough recognition with the quality of my work, I don't need my name stenciled on a piece of glass." Two pink blotches appeared on Lindey's cheeks. Bobby knew he would hear about this later. "Well, look. Everything you need to know about me in in your hands. As for me, if I don't come here I am going to the DA's office and honestly, do any of you really want to face me in court? If you think yes, then you are a rookie lawyer. I have known seasoned professionals who wouldn't dare square off against me in a courtroom, because I'll tell you, once a trial starts there is no family, no friends, just me doing what I do best. I am sorry if that is too frank, but its true, and all you need to do is look at the numbers to know it. It was great seeing you all. Bobby, call me and let me know what you decide. I'll see myself out!" And with one more dazzling smile, she was gone. Bobby sat in stunned silence before he smiled. "That is why she's the best. You guys, we need her on our side. What do you think?" "I like her. I think she'll add a lot to this firm" said Elinor. Eugene and Jimmy agreed. Rebecca and Lindsey exchanged a glance. Rebecca spoke up, " I am sorry, Bobby, but I vote no. I don't think this firm needs that kind of attitude. She may be good, but I am not sure she's THAT good." Lindsey nodded, "Bobby, I have to agree with Rebecca, It just doesn't feel right." "Feel right? Do you have any idea how much revenue she could bring to this firm? She is the big time, Lindsey. I thought that's what you wanted!?" "Well, it is....but..." "I vote yes," said Bobby. "That's 4 against 2. I guess this firm has a new lawyer. Lindsey and Rebecca, I hope you can get past whatever your concerns are and appreciate what we're getting." Everyone gathered their things to get back to work. "Oh, I can appreciate exactly what we're getting, " said Lindsey as she and Rebecca locked gazes and the other lawyers filed past. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3 Friend or Foe

Chapter 3 Friend or Foe  
  
Disclaimer...... I don't own....blah, blah, woof, woof....yada, yada, yada. Marina had settled into her new position nicely and was getting a lot of work done. She had been there for about 3 months, but spent half of that time traveling. True to her word she had brought in quite a sizable amount of revenue into the firm and all the partners were benefitting from her work. Even Rebecca was starting to warm up to her a bit, but they didn't see eye to eye on very many things. Her desk was directly across from Jimmy's, so they had a lot of time for conversation and they had found they had a lot in common. A comfortable and pleasant friendship between them had begun. One morning they were both working at their respective desks having a conversation. Marina asked, "So what's up with you and Judge Kittleson?" He shrugged," I don't know. We enjoy each other." "Is it serious?" she asked. "No, not really. I just can't seem to stop seeing her. I have tried. I know its not a healthy relationship, but I just can't stop. She once told me....." Marina looked up. "Told you what?" He looked uncomfortable, "She said that no matter what I did, I would always come back to her. Because of my strict Catholic upbringing, you know. Becasue she , you know, frees me up in that area." She looked at him. "She's really got you where she wants you, doesn't she?" "What do you mean?" "Jimmy, this is a woman who lives for control and she's got you. But what she told you is rubbish. There are 2 kinds of women that will free you sexually." He was hanging on every word. "The first is a woman like the good judge, who has, how should I say? Been around... and is ....comfortable with how to please a man." Was that diplomatic enough? she wondered. "And the second?" he asked. "Well, the second, my friend, is a woman who loves you totally, deeply and completely. A woman who will give herself completely to you without holding back will free you sexually. That's the kind of woman I wish for you. You're a good man, Jimmy. You deserve that." He was silent for a moment and she went back to her computer screen. "I hope I find a woman like that soon." he said. She didn't look up, but continued to type. "You will. Who knows? She might be right under your nose." Just then Elinor walked in. "Hey, look what I have." Marina glanced up. "Tootsie Pops! I haven't had a Tootsie Pop since I was a kid." Elinor handed her a red one. "Here. hey, Marina, Can you look at this brief for me real quick? I've been staring at it all night and I feel like I'm missing something." Marina took the wrapper off her sucker and took a lick. "Sure. Let me look." She started reading through the brief, absentmindedly sucking on the Tootsie Pop. She licked at it gingerly and carressed it with her tongue. Jimmy watched with his mouth half open, unable to look away. She ran the sucker across her lower lip seductively, but completely unaware. Then she stuck the whole thing in her mouth and there was a loud CRUNCH. Jimmy started visably and got back to his work. She handed the brief back to Elinor. "Go straight self- defense." "Are you sure?" Elinor asked "Absolutely. You have a very sympathetic defendant. Temp insanity will muddy things. You're right on track with what you're doing." "Thanks, Marina." Elinor went and sat down at her desk. "Hey, Jimmy," started Marina. He looked up. "Huh?" "Can I buy you lunch today?" "Um...yeah, that'd be great." She smiled, dazzling him. "Great." Bobby came into the office just then. "Marina, in my office." "You got it, boss." She got up and followed him, closing the door behind her. "Whats up?" "How are thigs going for you here?" "You tell me." "Well, I get the feeling that things are pretty good....for the most part." "Lindsey?" "Well, yeah. We had a fight last night," he said. "About me?" she asked. "Well, yeah. Kind of." She sighed. "Bobby, I'm sorry. I don't want that." "I know you don't. Neither does she. What can we do?" "OK, look. You know I have trouble with other women. Especially pretty women, but I really have no competition with her. I think she's a fantastic lawyer. Actually, I'm kind of envious of her." she admitted. "Why?" he asked. "Because she's got it all, Bobby! She's great at her job, she's beautiful, and she has time for a relationship with a great guy." "You have almost all that. It's your choice about the relationship, you know." "I know." She paused. "How did you do it, Bobby?" "Do what?" "Learn to let her in. I mean, I don't want to be alone, but I just can't let anyone in. And I know you used to be the same way. What happened?" "I don't know," he admitted. "I learn more every day. And she's patient with me and willing to teach me. When you find the right one, it will be the same for you." "I hope so. I will try harder with her. I would so badly like a sister." She turned to leave. "Oh, there is one thing." "What's that?" "I don't like the way she treats Jimmy. She is outright rude, sometimes mean to him. He saved all your bacon in court; he deserves better than that." "Jimmy? Why do you care how Lindsey treats Jimmy?" "I like him. He's good and decent, but has enough of a temper to keep him interesting. He's a good person." "Jimmy?" "I can be myself with him, Bobby. Oh, stop looking like that. He's a good friend." Bobby shook his head. "I'll mention it to her." "Thanks, Bobby." she looked him in the eye. "I mean...thanks a lot, Bobby." Just then Lucy burst into Bobby's office. "Bobby, phone. It's Lindsey." He picked up the receiver. "Linds? Where are you? Calm down and tell me what happened. WHAT???? I'll be right there." Bobby hung up the phone and looked at Marina. "Lindsey's been arrested......for murder." 


	4. Chapter 4 Trial by Fire

Chapter 4.. Trial by fire  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the routine.....Same old stuff!!! "What are you talking about? How could Lindsey be arrested for murder?" asked Marina, in shock. "I don't know. That's all she said. I need to go down there." said Bobby, grabbing his brief case. "Ok, Bobby, listen," siad Marina, gathering her thoughts. "I am going to call the DA's office right now and see what I can find out. Tell Lindsey that we all all working on it, OK?" He nodded and rushed out the door. She picked up the phone and called the DA's office. The rest of the firm came in to see what was going on, after being filled in by Bobby. They waited until Marina got off the phone. She held up her hand to stop their questions, "OK...this is what I know. Technically she's not under arrest...they're just 'detaining' her. Apparantly she and Bobby got into an arguement last night, and she stormed out. You know, to clear her head. So she heads off to the bookstore. I guess she likes to browse when she's upset. Anyway, on her way there, she runs into an old friend, not a boyfriend, just someone she went to school with. So they chat for awhile and walk a few blocks together. Then he goes his way, she goes to the bookstore. Several hours later, the police find him dead, and they've got a witness who says she saw him and Lindsey together." Eugene shook his head. "That's not much. Why are they keeping her?" "Well, for a couple of reasons. First, she's the only suspect they have, and second and I think more importantly, the DA's vendetta against this firm. Richard Bay is the prosecutor." "Helen would never allow this!" Elinor stated.. Marina nodded. "Of course not. Thats why the timing is so odd. Helen 'just happens' to be on vacation." "That little weasel!" shouted Elinor. "OK, lets get rid of this thing quickly. Eugene, you check out the victim. Get everything on him that you can. Jimmy, go to the bookstore and find someone, anyone, who can put Lindsey there last night. Elinor, you check out this eye-witness. If she so much as got a 'does not play well with others' report on a kindergarten report card, I want to know about it. Lucy and Rebecca, you are command central. The rest of you, as you get information, call here and let them know. Lucy, I want a chart of every scrap of information on every person involved, including Richard Bay. Rebecca, I need a charted timeline of where everyone involved was at exactly what time. Hopefully we won't need it, but in case we do....we'll be ready. I'm going to the court house to have a talk with Mr. Bay and to reassure Lindsey. Lets go." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- Marina walked into the room where the police were holding Lindsey. All things considered, she looked good. Nervous, angry, and a little scared, but strong. Bobby, on the other hand, looked like he was on the verge of hysteria. Marina pulled out a chair and sat down. "Linsey, we're all on this. We're going to make it go away." "What the hell happened?" asked Bobby. "I think it was a case of Lindsey being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The guy you talked to last night...he's dead. And there is a witness who saw you with him." "I was just talking to him! This is ridiculous!" "It is, and we're going to make it go away, ok? We're checking the bookstore to back your alibi and I have a feeling that the DA is going to investigate this case a little more carefully than he'd planned." Lindsey shook her head,"I can't believe that Helen is on vacation. Of all times!" Marina nodded. "Yeah, thats what I thought too." Lindsey looked at Marina, "You think this a setup?" "No, not a setup, exactly. But I don't think Richard Bay is going to fight very hard to prove your innocence. He's ready to take this to trial with no further investigation." Bobby stood up, his face red. "That little pipsqueak! I am going to have a talk with him!" He pushed his chair back. Marina grabbed his shoulder, "Bobby, listen to me. For once in your life, listen to me. Right now your place is with Lindsey. She needs you here, Bobby. I know you want to be the hero, but what good will it do us if you go kill Richard Bay? Then we'll have 2 murders to deal with." He was furious. He needed to do something! "Damn it, Marina!! What am I supposed to do, just sit here?" She spoke to him firmly and directly, "That's exactly what you're supposed to do. She needs you HERE, Bobby. As her fiance, not as her lawyer. Be her strength, her support, and let me do what I do best." He was about to open his mouth to argue with her, when Lindsey said, softly,"Bobby, she's right." They both looked at her and slowly Bobby sat down and took her hand. Marina sighed and headed for the door. Her hand was on the knob when she heard Lindsey say, "Marina...." She turned, "Yeah?" Lindsey looked down for a moment , then met Marina's eyes. "I'm glad you're on our side." she said simply. "Me too." Marina smiled, and for a split second, the chill left her eyes and there was genuine warmth shining through. It was gone as quickly as it appeared and Marina again pulled the invisable cloak of business-like efficiency around her and she was off to see Richard. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- Richard sat behind his desk, the imperious little Napoloeon that he was, knowing he held all the cards, and shook his head. "Sorry, Miss Donnell, but I can't let her go yet. She's still under investigation." Marina sneered." Some investigation. Did it ever occur to you to maybe check out anyone else?" "We're checking out all likely suspects." "Come on, Mr. Bay!! You know as well as I do that she did not do this!! Why are you punishing her? To get back at my firm? To get back at Bobby? What is this about? And Why did you wait until Helen Gamble was unavailable?" He changed the subject,"Actually, I expected your brother to take this case. I'm a little disappointed." "Don't be too disappointed, Rich. He wanted to kill you. I felt that would be self -serving." She paused. Don't let him get you riled, Marina. That's just what he wants! "Look, this is bogus, and you know it! You let her go and concentrate on finding the real killer, or I am going to bring a motion of prosecutorial misconduct against you. I may report you to the bar anyway. You have no business practicing law, you sleazy little titmouse!" Whoops, she thought. There went this meeting. Richard stood up. At least Marina thought he did, he got a little taller. "This meeting is over, Miss Donnell" Marina stood up, too, and though she was taller than him by a head, she got right in his face. "Listen, Lindsey is NOT spending the night in jail. I am going to find evidence to support her innocence, as is everyone else in our firm. If we find something before you do, your career is over, I promise you that. So I suggest you get busy looking." She turned and stormed out. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- Marina sat with Bobby and Lindsey. It was getting later and later, with no word form anyone. Bobby was pacing like an expectant father. "I can't believe they can just hold her like this for no reason! This is crazy!!" "I'd tell you to settle down, Bobby, but that didn't work the last 3 time I told you, so I won't." Marina mumbled. Where was everyone??!! They had to have found something by now!! Her phone rang, and she almost dropped it in her haste to answer it. "Marina Donnell....yeah? Jimmy, what? .....Oh, thank God!! Ok, yeah, I'll tell them. Thanks! Bye!" She hung up and looked at Lindsey. "Jimmy found 2 employees of the bookstore that will testify that you were there last night. They were off today, so he had to track them to their homes. That's why it took so long." Lindsey sighed,"Thank God!" She got up and Bobby hugged her. Richard walked in. "Good news," he sneered. "They found a hair on the victim. It was a match with the eyewitness. Apparently, she killed him." "There's a shocker," said Marina, drily. "How long did it take your team of crack investigators to figure that one out?" He ignored Marina and looked at Lindsey. "You're free to go. We are very sorry for the inconvenience." "I bet you are," said Lindsey. Bobby squared off against Richard. "This isn't over, Richard. Not by a long shot." Richard just nodded and walked out. "Bobby shook his head. "That man has problems! Honey, I am going to get the car." He hugged her again, and walked out. Lindsey put her coat on and looked at Marina. "Thank you. I don't know what else to say." Marina smiled. "You don't have to say anything else. You would have done the same for me." Lindsey nodded." Yes, I would.....Marina, listen. I know we didn't get off to the best start, but...." Marina held up her hand," Lindsey, its ok. I don't always make a good first impression. I know I come off pretty strong a lot of the time. Its strange, you know? Put me in front of 12 jurors or a judge and I can communicate anything. But its the one-on-one that I have trouble with." "Well, Bobby is waiting." said Lindsey, heading for the door. "Yeah, and I have to get back to my desk. I have paperwork. See you tomorrow." "Yeah, See you tomorrow." Lindsey smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Marina smiled sadly to herself as she sat down at the table, feeling very much the loneliest person in the world. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Taste of Fear

Chapter 5 The Taste of Fear  
  
Disclaimer: These characters, with the exception of one, are not mine, but the property of DEK. I just manipulate them according to my whims. Other disclaimer: I apologize in advance if any part of this story upsets anyone. That is not the intent. It had been a long day at Donnell, Young, Dole, and Frutt, and the lawyers were eager to get home. Bobby helped Lindsey with her coat and they stopped by Marina's desk. "I suppose you're going to be here all night again?" he asked. "No, not all night. Just most of it." It had become a joke around the firm, how many hours Marina worked. It was not unusual for her to work until 2 or 3:00 in the morning, and then be back at 7 or 8:00 for another day. "Well, I've got Celtics tickets. I am outta here!" said Eugene as he passed. "Lucky you," said Jimmy, pulling on his jacket. " I've got a TV dinner and 'Who's line is it, anyway' waiting for me." "'Anything to get out of here for a few hours," Elinor muttered. She had been wrestling with a very difficult case and was eager to get away from it for a few hours. Marina sat at her computer and bid them all goodnight. She was accustomed to being the last one there. She had no real home to go to. She didn't see the need to rent an apartment when she traveled so much, so she stayed in a hotel room. It was an allright arrangement. Laundry service and breakfast. She worked for several hours when she heard the door click shut. Who could that be at this hour? she thought. She glanced at her watch. It was just past midnight. She got up and went to the door. "Hello? she called. "Oh, hello," said a handsome, sandy-haired, all-American boy type. "I was looking for Bobby Donnell. I know he works late sometimes." "I'm afraid he's not working late tonight. Are you a client of his?' she asked. "Yes," he answered. "Can I leave a message for him?" "Sure!" Marina went around behind Lucy's desk to grab a pen and some paper. He followed her, uncomfortably close. She took a step back, but came up against a file cabinet. He pressed in closer, pinning her. She felt a familiar knot of fear in her stomach, but she didn't want him to know, so she said firmly, "Excuse me, please." "What's the matter, you too good for me?" He pressed against her, leaving her no room at all. "I never thought I'd see the great Marina Donnell this close before." He said, mockingly She had had enough. "Back off!" she ordered. He laughed. She tried shoving past but he held her firmly. She brought her knee up as hard as she could. That worked. he let go and doubled over. "You bitch!" he yelled. She jumped over Lucy's desk, scattering everything on her way, but he caught her by the arm. He leapt over the desk after her and punched her across the face. She felt her eye begin to swell, but she hit him back with all her strength. He cursed again and began to hit her again. Over and over. Her mouth filled with blood and she was having a hard time seeing, but she put on a good fight. They knocked over chairs, overturned tables, emptied desks, but still she fought. She was terrified, and the fear made her stronger than she realized she was. He was much stronger, however, and he managed to pin her wrists behind her with one of his hands and he held her facedown on a table. She felt her stomach knot and tasted true fear. She fought from becoming hysterical. He took off his belt and hit her with that for a while, but she didn't make a sound. She know there was no one to hear her, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She felt her clothing being ripped and heard the sound of a zipper. Oh God, oh God.....SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! she screamed in her head............. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Bobby and his buddy were playing basketball behind the apartment building. Bobby was 11, Marina was 8. Marina sat against the wall brushing one of her doll's hair. It was a beautiful day, and she sat with her bare feet tucked under her. She was lovely, even then, with an innocent sensuality. She was humming the theme to "The Brady Bunch". The friend Bobby had over was not one of her favorites. Most of Bobby's friends were really nice to her, but she didn't like Chad. He was always looking at her funny. Plus he was 13, ands too old for Bobby, she thought. He lost control of the ball and it bounced next to her. "I'll get it!" yelled Chad. He knelt next to her as he picked up the ball. "Hey, Reenie. How about letting me see your underpants?" She didn't look at him. He was a big kid, and he frightened her. "Leave me alone, Chad." "Hey, Chad" Bobby called. "What's taking so long?" He grinned at her and returned to Bobby. They played for a while longer, but he continued to steal looks at her. The upstairs window opened and Dad stuck his head out."Bobby! Come up here for a second, please." "Be right there, Dad." Bobby passed the ball to Chad ." I'll be right back. You better practice your free throws." Bobby ran into the building. Chad bounced the ball for a few seconds, then aimed it at Marina. It hit the wall hard right next to her. He ran up to get it. She stood up to go inside. She didn't feel safe out here with him when Bobby wasn't around, but Chad put both his arms around her , pinning her to the wall. She was helpless and she felt a knot of ear in her stomach. "Where you going, Reenie? The fun's just starting." He pressed his body against hers, pinning her back against the wall. His hand was under her skirt, lifting it. She was terrified, and her enorrnous eyes reflected that. "Stop it, Chad." Where was her voice? He laughed, mocking her, as his fingers found the waistband of her panties. Oh God, Oh God. Someone help me.... "What the Hell are you doing?" Bobby was pulling him off of her and shaking him. She had never seen her brother so angry. "Don't ever think of coming near my sister again!" Bobby turned to Marina as Chad ran away. "Reenie, are you OK? Are you OK?....." ------------------------------------------------------- "Marina, are you OK? Hey, its me. Are you OK?" Jimmy had come in early for a change. He had been ready to put the key in the lock when he noticed the door was open. He pushed it and saw the destruction of the office. There were papers, books, folders, everything scattered everywhere. And blood. Copious amounts of blood. He looked around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" He had a terrible feeling someone was there. Then he saw her. Up against the far wall she sat with her legs up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She sat with her head down, rocking slightly and humming softly. He quickly took off his coat and put it around her, noticing enormous black bruises all over her thighs and hips, and huge welts across her back. He covered her, then knelt down next to her. "Marina, are you OK? Hey, its me. Are you OK?" What was he thinking? Of course she was not OK! She didn't respond to him at all, just kept rocking. He lifted her chin and smoothed her hair out of her face. Oh, God! The right side of her face was swollen and black. Her eye was swollen shut. The left side wasn't much better, but at least he could see into that eye. "Marina," he said as gently as possible, "its me. Its Jimmy. You're gonna be OK." She looked up at him then. Her eye was clouded with shock and pain. Jimmy....she thought, Jimmy.......good, safe. "Jimmy?" she whispered, a small bit of reality coming to her. She reached for him and he put his arms around her, cradling her to him. Her entire body was trembling and she continued to rock. He held her and stroked her hair. "You're OK now. Its gonna be allright, "he whispered. The door opened. "OH my God!" Lucy cried. Jimmy turned his head towards Lucy. He couldn't turn all the way without upsetting Marina. "Lucy, call an ambulance, and then call Bobby!" Bobby? She didn't want Bobby to see her like this. He was her big brother, her hero. She didn't think she could stand the shame. She began to cry, and she desperately clutched at Jimmy's shirt. Sobs shook her body, and she burrowed deeper in Jimmy's arms. He felt safe. "What the hell happened?" "Bobby!" Lucy wanted to warn him somehow, but he had already heard the sobbing and seen Jimmy. He ran to Marina and reached for her. He looked at Jimmy. "What happened?" Jimmy shook his head and continued to hold Marina. "I don't know. I found her like this." God. "Hey," he said softly to her. "Its Bobby, honey. We're going to take care of you." He lifted her chin to make her look at him, but she kept her eyes down. He couldn't believe the damage that had been done to her beautiful face and his stomach tightened in anger. But right now he was overwhelmed with concern for her. She seemed OK with Jimmy so he just sat next to her and spoke gently until the ambulance got there. They arrived a few minutes later and prepared a stretcher for her. "Come on, sweetheart. They're here to help you." Bobby said. The paramedics began to pry her fists from Jimmy's shirt. At this point she became hysterical, sobbing and screaming. "No!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! JIMMY!!!!!!" They managed to get her secured to a stretcher but she remained uncontrollable. Bobby was trying to console her, and she calmed down a little. Jimmy remembered that she could only see out of one of her eyes, so he went around to her left side where she could see him. She reached for him and he took her hand. "You want me to come with you?" She nodded and gradually calmed down. Bobby took her other hand and looked at Jimmy. "Thank you." He said softly to him. Jimmy nodded. Bobby turned back to Marina. "Reenie, I'll be right behind you, OK? I'll be right there." She nodded and the medics took her off to the ambulance. Lindsey moved out of the way as they went by. Bobby embraced her. "You want me to come?" she asked him. He nodded with tears in his eyes. "If I'd only been earlier....." "If you'd been earlier it still would have happened." She told him. "No blame. That won't help anyone. Now lets go." She turned to Lucy. "Tell everyone where we are, OK? And don't touch anything until the police get here." Lucy nodded, tears in her eyes, and watched them leave. 


	6. Chapter 6 Slow Recovery

Chapter 6 Slow Recovery  
Disclaimer: I don't own these guys!!  
  
Marina became vaguely aware of voices and of someone sitting at her left side. Her eyes, at least the one good one, flickered open and slowly focused. "Hi there." Someone said. She turned her head toward the voice and saw her brother's gentle, smiling face. Her tongue felt thick and hard to manage, but she tried to speak. "How long have I been asleep?" she managed, but she wasn't sure how intelligible it was. "About 2 days." Bobby replied. She was finally able to focus on him and saw how tired he looked. "You look like hell." She said. He smiled tiredly at her. "I look better than you do," he quipped, trying to keep things light. He leaned in toward her and she saw the concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" "Sore, stiff.... embarrassed, and angry." She answered "Normal reactions, I would think, " he said. He lightly put his hand on her forehead and stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you're ok. " His eyes filled with tears. "And I'm so sorry...." "Please don't" she said. "It happened, it was horrible. Now we all need to get over it." "Oh no." he said, pulling back from her. "Don't you dare try to seal this in your vault and call it over. This is bigger than that, Reenie. You need to deal with this." She just stared at him, saying nothing. " Hey, how about Jimmy, huh? She turned her head, looking for him. "Where is he?" "Don't worry. He didn't leave you. I finally persuaded him to go get some coffee. he hasn't left your side since he found you." "He's a good man." She said, closing her eye again. The light was beginning to give her a headache. "I'm serious, Reenie. We are going to get you some counseling." Bobby told her. "Yeah, thats just what I want. To relive the whole thing with a total stranger." "Hey! Look who's awake!" Jimmy and Lindsey came in together, both holding coffee. Lindsey handed a cup to Bobby. Jimmy came around to Marina's left side and took her hand. "Hey, you! How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Like a victim" she answered. She squeezed his hand. He was the best thing she'd seen in a long time. "Jimmy....thanks." "I wish I could have done more." He said. "You did more than you'll ever know." She said. How can I ever show you what you did for me? She thought. "Listen, Marina. The doctors are going to release you tomorrow and they don't want you to be alone, and I agree. I think you should go stay with dad." "No! Bobby, I DON'T want dad to know about this. You haven't told him, have you? "No, not yet, but you need to think about this. He'd be able to help you" "No." she stated flatly. He knew it was no good to argue with her. "You are so stubborn!" "Almost as much as you." She replied. He was thinking. "Well, maybe....you could come....." "NO!!!" said Marina and Lindsey together. They smiled at each other. "Forget it, Bobby. I am not moving in with you two. Even if you had the room I wouldn't consider it. You and Lindsey are building a life together and I won't get in the middle of it." He began to argue, but she interrupted him. " I can go back to my hotel. I'll be fine there." Bobby was shaking his head. "Marina, no! I don't want you all by yourself!" He was about to launch into a lengthy argument when Jimmy spoke up. "You could stay with me. I have an extra bedroom and I have plenty of room. If you want to, that is." The all looked at him. Marina said, "Jimmy that would be great, but I don't want to get in your way...you know. Cramp your social life or anything like that." She smiled, but she didn't want him to think she was mocking him. "I don't want to get on your way." He shook his head. "You wouldn't be in the way at all. The bedrooms are on opposite sides of the apartment, so you'd have plenty of privacy, if thats an issue. And it would be great for me to have someone to talk to. What do you think?' She thought it would be wonderful to live with Jimmy, but she really didn't want to be in his way. "Well, if you're sure....ok." Bobby was shaking his head. What had just happened? He wasn't sure if it was the best solution, but it was a solution. "OK, then," he said, somewhat uncertainly. "Well, Reenie, you should get some more sleep. I'll call you in the morning, OK?" He kissed her on the cheek, Lindsey hugged her and they left. Jimmy sat in the chair Bobby had just left. He still had her hand. He was staring at her. There were tears glistening in his eyes. "What?" she asked, placing her other hand over their all ready clasped hands. "I'm just so glad you're OK." He regained composure. "I should go home and clean up a little, so your room is ready." He said, but he didn't let go of her hand. "OK" she said, but she didn't let go either. "Maybe I'll just stay for a little while longer," he said. "OK, " she said sleepily. She fell asleep holding his hand in both of hers, and he sat next to her, watching her sleep, for hours. 


	7. Chapter 7 Jimmy's New Roomie

Chapter 7 Jimmy's New Roomie  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are still not mine, however much I wish they were. They belong to DEK, and I think he takes advantage of them at times. I would be much better to them. "So, how is she doing really?" Bobby asked Jimmy. They were standing in Bobby's office. Bobby was preparing for court, and he had called Jimmy in. "I talk to her every day, and I've seen her several times, but you tell me. How is she really doing?" Jimmy took a sip of his coffee. "I think she's doing OK, Bobby. She's cheerful and talkative. She has completely reorganized my apartment. In the first few days, she alphabetized my CDs, videos, and breakfast cereal. Breakfast cereal, Bobby! I am living in an unbelievable state of organization." "Is she working?" Bobby asked. "You know, on clients stuff?" "I think so. Its so nice having her there. She has dinner ready when I get home. Last night it was lasagna, and...." "She cooks for you?" asked Bobby, enviously. "Marina is a fantastic cook. She used to cook for Dad and me after Mom died. What else has she made?" He asked, his mouth watering. "Well, let's see, " said Jimmy, thinking, "the other night it was roast pork with those little potatoes, she made a pasta thing with a mushroom sauce, and...." Bobby stopped him, "Don't tell me anymore. I mean, I love Lindsey, but her cooking is...well, you know...." "I heard that!!" came a voice from the other room. Bobby faced the door and raised his voice a few levels,"But it's getting better all the time!!" He turned back to Jimmy. "Here's the million dollar question: Is she sleeping?" Jimmy shook his head, "Not that I've seen. She stays up, working on the computer long after I go to bed, and sometimes thats past midnight. And she always has breakfast ready when I get up." This was too much for Bobby, " She makes you breakfast, too? Has she made you her French toast yet?" "Yeah," answered Jimmy. "Oh my God. Its like pastry!" "I know," said Bobby, dreamily, remembering. He pulled himself back to reality "See if you can get her to get some sleep, OK?" How am I gonna do that? Jimmy wondered. "I'll try" he said. "Great, " Bobby grabbed his briefcase and prepared to leave. He dropped his voice to a whisper as he passed by Jimmy. "And see if you can get us invited for dinner." ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jimmy opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by an amazing aroma. "Hello!" he called. Marina was in the kitchen, putting together an impressive looking salad. She smiled. "Hi! How was your day?" She was genuinely happy to see him. He was quickly becoming her favorite person. She felt safe and comfortable with him. He was kind and gentle and they spent hours just talking. "It was good." He looked at the spread of food in front of him. "Marina, you're gonna kill me. You don't need to cook like this every night." "I know. I haven't cooked in years and I had forgotten how much I enjoy it. But I'll take it easy if you want. "Well," he said, sampling one of her dishes, "As long as you don't take it too easy." She handed him a glass of wine and they sat down to eat. He told her all about his day and they teased and laughed. Time always seemed to fly when they were together. Soon they were sitting at a table full of empty dishes, comfortably full, leaning their chairs against the wall with their feet up. They discussed law, family, and many other things before they came to a natural pause in the conversation. Jimmy took his opportunity. "So how are you doing, Marina?" She looked at him, surprised, "I'm doing great! Why do you ask?" He sat his chair down and looked at her. "Its only been 2 weeks. You can't be 'doing great.' Tell me." She sighed. "I am trying to see it clinically. Its very ironic, you know? How many rapists or murderers have I put back on the street? A hundred? I don't know. How many victims did I put on the stand and rape again?" She paused. "You were raised Catholic like me, I know you'll understand this. Something was bound to happen to me. We reap what we sow, Jimmy. The attack shouldn't have surprised me. It did, but it shouldn't have. I should have seen it coming. All of us, really. God will even the score, you know?" He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I believe in reaping what you sow, too, but.... I don't know." She looked at him and suddenly changed the subject. "What's your dream, Jimmy?" "Huh?" "Whats your dream? We all have one. What's yours?" "I don't know." He became thoughtful. "I love my job. I guess my dream is to have someone to share things with. Have a family...." he drifted off. "A little Jimmy, maybe?" She smiled. "What about the good judge?" "Roberta? I don't know. I don't think so. She's not....what I am looking for the rest of my life. What about you?" "Me?" "Yeah. What's your dream?" She grew quiet and thoughtful. When she spoke, the change in mood was so abrupt, it was wrenching. "My dream is to be able to live with myself." She said, plaintively. He looked at her, surprised, and waited for her to continue. "Do you know why I am so driven, Jimmy? Why I push myself so hard?" He shook his head and reached for her hand. "Its because of Bobby. Do you have any idea what its like to be Bobby Donnell's little sister? I never had a name growing up, I was always just 'Bobby's little sister.' He and Mom were so close, and when she died he and dad got closer. They aren't so much now, but they were then. Anyway, he was perfect. He could do no wrong. Perfect grades, lots of friends... I hated him for a long time. So I thought I needed to even things. I poured myself into school and graduated 2 years early. Bobby went to Law School, so I thought I had to go to Law School, too. You know, to compete on the same level. Then I found out, wonder of wonders, I had a knack for it. I was really good at it. But Bobby did something I could never do: he built a law firm from scratch. I got recognition, I made money, but I could never do that." She paused. "Anyway, a few years ago, I began to realize that I was never competing against Bobby...I was competing against myself. He never saw me as inferior! He was always so proud of me and so supportive. I was young and stupid. Probably had something to do with Mom dying and never dealing with it or something. And the irony of it all is that I never really wanted to be a lawyer! " she chuckled slightly. " But I am good at it, I have clients who depend on me, and I enjoy it, so I continue. But its not what I wanted to be." "What did you want to be?" She smiled, ""That's something I'll never admit out loud...not even to myself. We make crazy decisions when we are young, don't we? Trick ourselves into believing things that aren't true." "You could be great at anything, Marina." He said. "Maybe." She said. " But it's not our abilities that define our lives. It's our choices. And I am notorious for making bad choices." She glanced at her watch." It's late! And you have to work tomorrow." "Bobby wants to know when you are coming back to the office." Jimmy said, stretching and getting up. "Soon. I want my eye to get back to normal before I go back." She said as she got up and began to clear the table. You are gonna sleep tonight, right? You don't need to do all this tonight. Leave it and I'll do it in the morning." "I'll just get started. You go on. I'll go to bed soon." "Allright. If you promise." He kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Marina." "Good night, Jimmy." ----------------------------------------------- Jimmy was awakened by a sound coming form the other room. He checked the clock. 3:17 am. He saw light coming from the crack under his door and knew that she was still up. He got us and sat at the edge of his bed, running his hand through his hair. He clicked on the light next to his bed to give his eyes a second to adjust, then he went into the kitchen. Marina had decided to rearrange the cupboards and was sitting on the floor surrounded by plastic bowls, pots, and pans. She noticed him standing in the doorway. "Nice jammies." she said. "Yeah...nevermind. Come on." He took her hand and led her to her room. "Marina, this is your bed. I am not sure if you noticed it before, but here it is." He pulled the covers back and stepped aside. "Normal people are in their beds at this time. Get in." She feigned shock. "Jimmy! Are you trying to get me into bed?" His face turned pink all the way to the roots of his hair. He was flustered and began to stammer. She hadn't meant to push him that far. "Allright!" She said, climbing into bed. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." He tossed the covers over her. "Goodnight. Marina." He said wearily. "Goodnight, Jimmy." He turned her light off and closed her door. She listened as his footsteps receded down the hall and heard the click of his door closing. Then she yanked the covers back and sat up, swinging her legs over to the edge. She sat, wondering what she was going to do now. She knew she was done in the kitchen for the night, that had been made clear. She nearly nodded off sitting there, but she jerked herself awake. She was exhausted and her body cried for sleep, was she was terrified to try. Sleep had become her enemy. It was filled with hideous visions, horrible reenactments that were worse than the real thing. In her sleep, she was out of control and victimized again and again. But she was so tired. Sitting there in the dark, exhaustion overtaking her, she began to cry. Silent, desperate tears, that managed to slip down her cheeks before she suppressed them. She knew she needed to sleep, but couldn't stand the thought of another dream. She sat like that for about 20- 30 minutes, wondering what to do. She realized that she had no choice, and hoped he wouldn't get mad at her. She walked to her door, silently opening it and quietly padded down the hall. She stood in front of his door listening. His breathing was deep and even. She knew he was asleep. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that he was sound asleep on his back, his mouth open slightly, and his arms open. She walked around to the right side of his bed and as quietly as she could, climbed in next to him, laying her head on his chest. She could get up before his alarm went off and he'd never need to know. The beating of his heart and his even breathing soon put her into a dreamless sleep. -------------------------------------- She woke up and looked at the clock. 6:20. perfect. His alarm would go off in just a few minutes and she could get up and he would be none the wiser. It took her a second to realize that his hand was softly stroking her hair. "Jimmy?" she whispered. "Good morning," he whispered back. "Are you mad?" she asked. How could he be mad? Her hair smelled wonderful, and the curve of her hip next to him....god.....keep it together, Jimmy. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yes,. For the first time since I can remember." "Then I'm not mad. But I am only human, so maybe we better get up now." "I understand." She got up. "I'll make coffee." She got up and made her way into the kitchen. He took a moment to collect himself. Did she have any idea how desirable she was? He knew he needed to keep his hands off her, but she drove him crazy. However, he felt strangely protective of her, and enjoyed having her so close. And if she was sleeping, who was he to kick her out? didn't he tell Bobby he would try to get her to sleep? Feeling justified, he got up and got in the shower. ------------------------------------- When Jimmy walked into the office, Bobby caught his eye. "Jimmy. Is she sleeping?" "Yeah, she's sleeping. We worked something out." Bobby sighed with relief. "Good! Well, keep it up." Jimmy walked to his desk. "I'll see what I can do," he mumbled. 


	8. Chapter 8 Marina's Evening

Chapter 8 Marina's Evening  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing. I don't own 'em. Around lunchtime, Marina called Jimmy. "Hey," she said. "Hi!" he smiled. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I took too much for granted, and I didn't belong in your bed with you." "Did you think I was offended?" he asked, aware of all the listening ears in the room. Strange how they paid no attention to him until he didn't want them to. "No, " she answered. " But I don't want to blur the boundaries, and I did. And I'm sorry." "Marina," he said. "We're friends. Its ok. I enjoyed it, actually." Was that an understatement! "Well, ok. If you're sure," she said. He was so sweet! She couldn't believe he hadn't tried anything. That was her usual experience with men. All hands. He remembered. "Oh, listen, Bobby and Lindsey want to come over for dinner. What do you think?" "That sounds fine. Whenever you want, just let me know," she answered, but for some inexplicable reason, she was disappointed. She loved her brother and Lindsey, but she felt possessive of her time with Jimmy and she didn't want to share him with anyone just yet. "How about Friday?" he asked. He lowered his voice. "Just dinner, ok? It doesn't have to be late." She smiled. This wasn't the first time he had read her mind. "Ok," she said, casually. They finished chatting and hung up. She felt comfortable, warm and happy. Increasingly, as she spent time with Jimmy, she looked forward more and more to seeing him and spending time with him. She couldn't remember ever enjoying someone's company so much, yet she knew they were just friends. She decided to cook a special dinner for him, and went into the kitchen to evaluate what she would need. She assembled her ingredients and began to prepare an extremely complex dish. It was late in the afternoon when she heard the front door open and close. She smiled, knowing soon she would smell his cologne and he would be coming around the corner. She was surprised when and older, blonde woman came around instead. "Hello?" she said. "Oh!" said the woman. "I'm sorry! I didn't know Jimmy had.....company." "No, wait!" Marina knew who she was and didn't want her to get the wrong impression. "Judge Kittleson, right?" The woman looked at her. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." Marina smiled. "Marina Donnell. I'm just staying with Jimmy for a while. We're just FRIENDS! Really! The last thing I want to do is interfere in his personal life, so just go ahead. I'll stay out of your way." "Well, ok. But I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention I was here. I'll just wait for him," and she disappeared into Jimmy's room. Yikes! This is awkward, thought Marina. Now what? She finished preparing the dinner and put it in the oven. She knew he would be home any minute and sure enough, it was only a few seconds later that he came through the door. "Hi!" he greeted her. He looked tired and stressed. "Tough day?" she asked. "Killer." He answered. "But something smells good in here." He took his jacket off and slung it over the couch. She wondered how she was going to get him to go in his room. Knowing him, he would just take off his tie and sit at the table, telling her about his day. But she didn't want the judge to sit alone in his room all night. She said, " Go hang your jacket up! I just picked up in there." She hated sounding like a nag, after all it was his house, but she didn't know what else to do. He gave her a funny look and disappeared into his room. The door closed and all was quiet. She tried not to think about what might be going on. But he was only in there for a few minutes before he came out again. His tie was off and his shirt unbuttoned around his neck. "You knew she was here?" he asked. She nodded. "Listen, dinner is in the oven. I put in on warm, so you can eat when you get done...." she paused. "well, when you get hungry." "Where are you going?" he asked in surprise. She busied herself, cleaning up and didn't look at him."Well, I thought I'd give the two of you some privacy. I don't want you to feel self-conscious...you know." Why did she feel so strange? They were friends, for heaven's sake. She couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable. What was going on with her, anyway? "But where are you going?" he asked again. "You're not going to work." "I'll go over to Elinor and Helen's for a bit. I can hang out there." He nodded but seemed unsure. He wasn't sure what to feel either. He felt like he should apologize to her, but didn't know why. After all, they were just friends, right? They had never felt so awkward together before. "Well, OK...I guess." He wanted to say Call if you need me, but he didn't. "OK, then" she said. He returned to his room and she grabbed her coat and purse and headed out. ------------------------------------------------------- Elinor, Helen, and Marina munched on pizza and watched the remake of "Miracle on 34th Street" for the hundredth time. Elinor pointed at the TV. "Helen thinks that guy looks like Bobby, " she said. "Which one?" asked Marina. "The dark haired lawyer." Answered Helen. "Dylan McDermott." "No way!" said Marina. "Bobby is way better looking than that! That guy is too skinny!" Helen laughed. "You are both blind! They could be twins." Marina shook her head. "I just don't see it." They finished watching the movie, amid Helen's assurances that the guy did indeed look just like Bobby, and Elinor and Marina's giggled refusals to see it, maintaining that Helen just needed to get out more. Helen got up and switched off the TV as the movie ended. "So Jimmy and the judge are getting down tonight, huh?" said Elinor. Marina grimaced. "Yes, The bloodsucking, wrinkled old HAG!" She looked up and caught their shocked expressions. "But I mean that in the best possible way," she covered lamely. Helen laughed. "Could there be more to your 'friendship' with Jimmy?" Marina laughed, but it didn't sound quite real. "Don't be silly. He's not even remotely my type." So why did she feel like she was betraying him? "Why not?" said Elinor. "He's a good guy. He needs someone nice." "Nicer than Kittleson?" Helen asked. "Is it just me, or is she repulsive?'" Marina asked. "She's not that bad. I think you might feel more for Jimmy than just friendship." "Thank you, Dr. Helen." Said Marina. "I don't know. Maybe I do." "So why not tell him?" asked Elinor. "Because I don't know what I feel. Is what I feel really....love? Or am I just grateful for all his support? I don't want to start something with him and then find out later that it wasn't love at all. I don't want to hurt him, and I think I could very easily. I think he's probably been hurt enough." "But you like him" wondered Elinor. "Yeah, I like him." Marina smiled, thinking about Jimmy. "I have never been so compatible with a man before. And I think about him all the time. I look forward to when he comes home, and I love just being with him. And I don't care what you think, I think he's beautiful, and he gets more so every day." Helen shook her head. "Sounds like love to me. What about chemistry?" Marina shook her head. "I don't know yet. But..." she paused. "What?" they asked together. "Well, after...what happened....you know.....I never thought I'd ever even think about sex again. But I do! All the time! I picture us together and when he hugs me, I want him to kiss me....and...well anyway, you get the idea." She was actually embarrassed! They resisted the urge to tease. They both knew her well enough to know that Marina didn't get embarrassed unless there were emotions running deep. "Just give it some time." Helen encouraged. "It's still too soon after the attack to jump into anything." "I agree! Can we change the subject now?" Marina asked. They began to discuss a case Elinor was working on, but Marina was still thinking about Jimmy and without meaning to, she found herself feeling very sad that he was with Judge Kittleson. She tried to shake it off, but couldn't rid herself of the images of Jimmy and the judge in bed together. She flushed and stood up. "I better go. Its getting late." She felt the need to escape, but didn't know how or to where. She just needed to get away and be alone for a bit. She bid her friends goodnight and walked out into the chilly night air. It felt wonderful on her hat face. She walked a few blocks and fought back hot tears of frustration. She wanted to collapse and sob all the tears she never shed after the attack, but she kept walking. Her phone started to ring. She took a deep breath and as cheerfully as she could, she said, "Hello?" "Where the Hell are you?" It was Bobby. Big surprise. "What a huge surprise that my big brother would be checking up on me. Its so nice to be greeted in such a pleasant way." She couldn't handle this tonight. She was at the end of her rope emotionally and she didn't want to justify her whereabouts to him. "Were are you?" he repeated. "I'm on my way home," she answered wearily. "Bobby, please." She pleaded, her voice cracking," I can't handle the overprotective brother thing tonight. Please." He heard the emotion in her voice and backed off. "Hey, what happened? Do you want me to pick you up? Do you need to talk?" She knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears much longer if he continued to talk. "No, thanks, I just want to go home. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. Goodnight, Bobby." She hung up before he could argue. He hated when she had the last word. 3---2---1---the phone rang again. He was so dependable. She turned the ringer off and hailed a cab. Her jaw hurt and her head was throbbing from keeping her emotions so tightly bound. She reached Jimmy's apartment and quietly let herself in. She prayed that the judge was gone, but as she passed Jimmy's bedroom, she heard them laughing. It was as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. She choked back a sob that threatened to escape, and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She removed her coat and laid down on her bed, feeling like she was 200 years old. She laid there long into the night, listening to the muffled sounds coming from the other room, her eyes glistening with the tears she refused to allow to fall. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning of Something

Chapter 9 The Beginning of Something  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them....never have ...never will! Marina and Lindsey finished putting away the dishes after a particularly splendid dinner, which Bobby and Lindsey FINALLY were invited for. Marina didn't mean to let it slide for so long, but she was feeling very down and wasn't spending time with anyone. Even her relationship with Jimmy had been put on the back burner. She spent all of her time on the computer and her phone, counseling clients and working on tax law. Bobby had been haranguing her to talk to him, but the lump of emotion that had shown up the night Judge Kittleson was over hadn't gotten any better. In fact, working and separating herself from everyone was the only way to keep the tears in check. She choked up when anyone spoke to her, especially Jimmy, so she held him at arms length. She knew he was confused, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Every time she felt herself getting close, a voice in her head told her to back off and leave him to his own life. She was pleasant, but cordial, and didn't feel she could let him get as close as they were beginning to become. But the toll of holding it all in was beginning to show on her. Her eyes were dark and shadowed, with black circles underneath, getting darker by the day. It was apparent she wasn't sleeping, but no one knew what to do about it. Jimmy tried, Bobby lectured and tried to get her to talk to him, but it was useless. She just smiled and isolated herself all the more. Lindsey tried to get Marina to talk. She took a cup from Marina as they dried the dishes and said,"Marina....I know you've heard it all before, but you really need to talk to someone. We are all really worried about you. Please get some help." Marina smiled indulgently, as though she had heard it all before, and gave her routine answer, "I'm doing fine, Lindsey. I'm working through all this stuff myself." "You are NOT doing fine! You look like you haven't slept in weeks, you barely eat, and you work all the time! You aren't doing fine." "So, basically, I am living exactly the same way I did before." She went to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers and two Smirnoff Ices' and began to pour them in their respective glasses. Lindsey helped and took two of the drinks. "Please talk to Bobby," she said. "It would really ease his mind if he thought he could help you." Marina nodded, but had no intention to. She had her own way of dealing with things, was extremely stubborn, and in her state of mind, was convinced backing off was the best way to go. She grabbed the other two drinks and they went into the living room. She handed a beer to Jimmy and sat on the couch. The four of them discussed cases, the benefits of tax law verses criminal law, and a recent show Bobby and Lindsey had been to, but Bobby's eyes continued to rest on his sister and he knew, he just KNEW, that she was close to an emotional collapse. After several hours, the conversation began to wind down and Marina grabbed the empty glasses and headed to the kitchen. Bobby took this opportunity to follow. "Hey." He said. "Hey, " she answered, without turning around. "So when are you going to let me in again?" He went up behind her and took her by the shoulders, turning her around. " Reenie, I miss you. Please." She looked down and felt the lump begin to build again in her throat. Bobby please, she thought. Don't push me. If these floodgates open, I may never be able to shut them again. Please....... don't. "I'm not keeping you out, Bobby. I talk to you almost every day." "You're keeping everybody out! You won't let anyone get close! And yeah, you talk to me, but you don't TALK to me, you know? Not like you used to. Please get some help. Get some counseling. Please? For me?" he looked at her intently. "OK," she finally said, once she thought she could control her voice without shaking. "OK. I will." He backed off. not because he believed her--he knew she was lying--but if he was pushing her so hard that she would lie to him, he knew he had to back off. "OK, look. At least come back to the office to work. Its not good for you to be alone so much. I'd feel better if I knew you were with other people more. OK?" This was an interesting compromise. Maybe this would work. She could still work basically alone, and he would have the illusion of having some control....maybe this would work. And it was infinitely better than counseling. "Well," she said. "Allright. I'll come in next week." He knew her too well. "You'll come in tomorrow. If you wait, you won't do it. I'll see you in the morning." He put his arms around her to hug her, and she stiffened. She didn't meant to, but she was so guarded, so sealed off, that she couldn't help it. He pulled away, surprised and a little hurt. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said She nodded and watched him leave. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't help it. She had nothing to give anyone. All of her resources were going into holding herself together, and she had none to spare for anyone else right now. -------------------------------------------------------- She walked into the offices of Donnell, Young, Dole, and Frutt the next morning to smiles, hugs, and warm welcomes. She was afraid it would feel wierd to be back, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. And Bobby was right, it did feel good to be with other people again. She got back to her desk and got to work on her computer. The first email she noticed was from Jimmy It simply said, "Welcome back." She looked up over her desk and smiled at him. "Thanks, " she said. He smiled back at her. She sent him a note back that said, "I am glad I am here. This feels right." And so it did. Gradually she was able to joke, bicker, and laugh along with the rest of them. Bobby felt immense relief as he watched her. She seemed a lot freer than she had before. He was glad she was there, and he could be there if he needed her. But it wasn't Bobby that Marina was confiding in...it was Jimmy, via email. It was funny, really. their desks were two feet apart, and yet they sent proverbial piles of email back and forth to each other every day. Some of it was teasing, joking, but most of it was personal and emotional. On both sides. They never discussed what they wrote or each other after hours or any other time -- it was as if there was another relationship going on that they didn't acknowledge. But all Bobby knew was that his sister was laughing again. He thought that maybe she had indeed gotten counseling. As he watched her, he felt she was ready to get back into the courtroom. After about two weeks of Marina being back in the office, Bobby tossed a file at her during a staff meeting. "I want you to second chair this," he told her. She nodded and opened the file to read. The others went about their meeting. Eugene had a messy murder trial he needed to discuss, Rebecca was working on getting a deal for a drug dealer, and Lindsey was helping out a friend on a case against a cigar manufacturer. Marina waited for a lull in the conversation. "Is this true?" she asked. "What?" replied Bobby. "Our.....client. He threw an 9 month infant against a wall?" "Well, yeah." "And he confessed?" she asked, her voice neutral. "Yeah, "said Bobby. "But I think we can get the confession thrown out. There's an issue about Miranda rights, and....." She stood up. "yeah....ok. yeah. Lets get this guy back on the streets, by all means. I mean, we wouldn't want his priors coming in, would we?" She opened the file. "Armed robbery, possession with intent to distribute, what else...Rape, maybe?" he voice was rising, becoming slightly hysterical. Bobby looked at her,"Marina, sit down. If you don't want to help on this case, you don't have to. Lets talk about it." "Oh, no! Why wouldn't I want to help? I mean... a baby is dead....right? But why would we want to see this guy go to jail? I am the great Marina Donnell, right? I can get them all off....murderers, druggies, rapists....they all come to me and I send them back to the streets." "Marina! Sit down!" Bobby commanded. they were all looking at her, frightened at her loss of control, but ironically, she seemed perfectly in control. The neutrality of voice just added to the eeriness of the situation. She took the file and threw it at him as hard as she could. It bounced off the wall behind him. "Fuck you, Bobby! You're no different! He was your client! How many times had he raped before he came to me? How many time had YOU gotten him off?" She was screaming at him now and he had gone completely white. She squared her shoulders and took a breath. Her voice was back to normal and the control was hers again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and take a shower. I suddenly feel very dirty." And she turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bobby sunk into his chair, running his hands through his hair. He looked up. Everyone was sitting in stunned silence, looking very uncomfortable. Bobby looked at Jimmy. "Did you see that coming?" he asked. "No, " Jimmy answered, getting up. "But I should have." And he followed her out. 


	10. Chapter 10 Finally...

Chapter 10 Finally  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, except Marina, but I wish they were. When Jimmy walked through his front door, he saw Marina sitting on the couch, her back to him. She was wearing a fluffy, white terry robe and her wet hair hung down her back. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms resting on them, her head down. She was feeling tremendously guilty for the way she had spoken to Bobby. The anger was gone and she just felt horrible. She was ashamed of the way she had acted, especially in front of everybody. Jimmy had been so good to her, and she repaid him by exploding like a maniac. She felt about two inches big. She wouldn't blame him if he came home and yelled at her. In fact, she hoped he would. She deserved it. She heard him come in, but she didn't look up. Here it comes, she thought. He came around to the couch and sat down on the other end, facing her. He didn't say anything, just sat looking at her. After several long moments, she lifted her eyes to look at him without raising her head. Was he angry? He didn't look angry. He looked heartsick. He sat for several more minutes looking at her without speaking. Guilt was washing over her in waves and she wished he would just get on with it. When he finally spoke, he said the last thing in the world she expected. "I'm sorry," he said, simply. "What?" she asked, slowly looking up at him. "I should have known that you needed help. I should have insisted you get some. I knew you weren't doing well, but I fooled myself into thinking that you were handling things great. I failed you, and I'm so sorry." His voice broke, as if he were having trouble holding back tears. It was more than she could handle, and the tears she had been holding back for so many weeks wouldn't be stopped any longer. She put her head back down and covered her mouth, but she couldn't hold back the great sobs that began to shake her body or the mournful wail that escaped through her fingers. She surprised him so much by actually crying that for a moment he didn't react. When he realized what had happened, he gathered her in his arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling her with him. She cried and cried, her body violently shaking with each sob, for what seemed like hours. Every time she thought she was getting under control, the tears would renew themselves, the weeping continue. And all the while, he just held on to her, stroking her hair, shedding a few tears himself for her pain. Her sobs gradually changed into doleful whimpers and then ceased. She felt like a wet rag. She lay with her head against Jimmy's chest, listening to the even beating of his heart, gradually relaxing , and sniffling sporadically. He hadn't moved--not once--other than to tighten his hold on her when she needed it. "Do you need anything?" he asked. He thought she must be thirsty. "I need you, Jimmy." she responded. "Please don't leave me." "I'll never leave you." he said, pulling her closer. She sat up on one elbow and looked at him, searchingly. "I mean it, Jimmy. I don't want to be apart from you again. I need you." She paused before speaking again. She knew it was true. "I love you." He was her other half...her True North. She couldn't manage without him and didn't want to pretend to cope anymore. He looked deeply into her eyes. She tried to look down, but her held her chin forcing her to look up. "I look terrible," she said. "You look beautiful," he replied. He looked into her huge green eyes and wiped away a stray tear. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he didn't want to let her out of his sight again. "I've loved you forever, " he said, pulling her mouth to his. Her arms strayed around his neck and her fingers laced through his hair as their lips met. There was a sweeteness to his kiss, and a familiarity, as if she had been meant to do this all along. Her eyes probed his, sarching, seeking, and finding the key that had eluded her all her life. He was her mizpah, and they found not just comfort, but reassurance and security in each others arms. She relaxed into his kiss, giving him control, something she had never relinquished before, trusting him implicitly. And he, able to sense in her what others could not, held her gently, softly, carressing her as if she would break at any moment, and pulling back when he felt things going to far. He wanted to go slowly, to savor every second with her, and to take a lifetime doing so. She pulled back slowly and they smiled. Both had found a home. She settled back into his arms, sighing in contentment. "I think this could be the beginning of something really big," she remarked. 


End file.
